Children of the Greats
by Elmoak1991
Summary: It is now the children of the Greats turn to be interns and rule the Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital. Alexandria has no idea how she plans on surviving her internship, but she is determined to find balance between work, family, romance, and a past that threatens to haunt her forever.


**Disclaimer! I do not own Grey's Anatomy. Full credit for this wonderful show goes to its writers/producers/and ABC. **

Chapter One: The rest of your life.

**Alexandria's Thoughts: **You know that feeling you get when you know that this day or this moment will determine how the rest of your life is going to be? Well the feeling...It kinda sucks...

Alexandria Stevens dressed quickly as the locker rooms filled with other interns. She looked around thanking god that they all looked how she felt. Nervous as hell.

From the door of the locker rooms she heard a male voice calling out names in group of fours and fives. Standing, Alexandria stuffed her normal clothes into the locker making herself take a few deep breaths.

"Stevens, O'Malley, Hunt, Shepherd, Karev." The male voice called.

Alexandria along with four others followed the male out of the room. "Shepherd is your resident." The man said pointing to a man who was standing at a nurses station.

"I heard he was mean." One of the guy's in her little group said. "I am O'Malley by the way. James O'Malley." James said introducing himself.

"We know we met at the mixer." The one Alexandria remembered to be Karev said in a cocky tone.

"He is not mean. Trust me I know." The blond said.

"Wait your last name is Shepherd and our residents last name is Shepherd. You guys related?" The other woman in their group asked.

"Yeah, The name's Elizabeth. Everyone calls me Beth." The blond said with a smile.

"See, this is so unfair. You have the upper hand." The other woman said snobby like.

"Maybe he is nice. Alexandria chimed in. Maybe he hates her...How are you related?" She asked Beth.

"He's my brother and trust me I am not thrilled to be his intern." Beth said sounding as though she meant what she said.

"Well I guess we will just have to find out." James said as he walked past the others and straight up to resident Shepherd. "Hi my name is O'Malley. James O'Malley."

Shepherd looked up from his paper work slowly. He eyed James with disinterest. Then he looked past James to the rest of them as he gathered the papers and his tablet.

"I have 5 rules. Memorize them. Rule number one, Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you, that's not gonna change." He said in an appealing voice. He pointed to a desk as he continued. "Trauma protocol. Phone lists. Pagers. Nurses will page you. You answer every page at a run. A run! That's rule number two."

He started to walk off down the hall quickly. The interns gathered he pagers and thing, then rushed to follow him. "Your first shift starts now and lasts 48 hours." He continued. "Your interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, write orders, work every second night until you drop and don't complain."

Shepherd opened a door. "On call rooms. Attending's hog them. Sleep when you can, where you can. Which brings me to rule number three. If I'm sleeping, don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number four, The dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only will you have killed someone, you would have woke me for no good reason. We clear?"

"That's only four." Karev said while he slightly raised his hand. "You said there was five."

Shepherd looked at Karev for a moment before he pager went off. "Rule number five, when I move you move." He said as he rushed down the hall.

The interns followed quickly behind. They Ended up in a room, where a child was having a seizure. Dr. Shepherd got to work immediately. He was able to stop the seizure within seconds.

"Kyle Michaels. Age seven. Came in week days ago with seizures, Body pain, and vomiting. We are still trying to find the cause. He seemed to have been okay the past few days, but has now relapsed." Dr. Shepherd looked over the interns. "Stevens, I want you on this case. You need to get a neuro Consult. I want you to keep a close eye on this patient, understood?"

Alexandria nodded, "Yes sir."

Alexandria was left alone with the patient and his mother. The mother smiled slightly as she wiped at the tears on her cheeks.

"Hi, I am Dr. Stevens." Alexandria said giving the mother a warm smile.

"Mary." The woman said shaking Alexandria's hand.

Alexandria picked up Kyle's chart and looked it over. As she read she got slightly confused. "This is not the first hospital you have brought Kyle to? I mean you guys don't even live in Seattle." She said to Mary.

Mary gave Alexandria a shocked expression that was quickly masked with a sad expression. "The other hospitals had no idea what was wrong with Kyle either. They all sent me home. I heard that Grey-Sloan Memorial was the best so I am here. I want the best." Mary said then smiled at her son. "He needs the best."

"Yes of course." Alexandria said giving the woman a kind smile. She left the room quickly. Something was not right about this. How was it possible that no other hospital could figure out what it was?

She went to the nurses station. "Can you page Dr. Shepherd for a neuro consult?"

The nurse nodded and got right on it. "He will be here as soon as he can." The nurse said then when back to the papers she was going through.

Alexandria took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was going to meet the Derek Shepherd. Her mom had told her stories about him. He his the most sought out neuro surgeon.

"Someone call for a consult?" A males voice said from behind her.

She turned around and smiled. With the exception of him being older he looked exactly like he did in the pictures her mother has. "Yeah, My patient. Kyle Michaels. Age seven. Came in week days ago with seizures, Body pain, and vomiting."

He nodded and went into the room. Alexandria watched from a distance. She thought it was much like a dance the way he examined the patient. Like he had been born with the ability to do this. He walked from the room and she followed quickly.

"Dr. Shepherd!" She called from behind him. She had to jog to catch up to him. "I need to talk to you about the mother of the patient."

Dr. Shepherd stepped on the elevator. Alexandria jumped on it just in time. "Your persistent." He said with a smile.

"Yes, I Think we need to keep an eye on the mother..."

"Talk to your resident, Stevens. I am only here for the kid." Just then the elevator opened and he was gone.

Alexandria looked after him with disbelief. She shook her head, and pressed the up button to go back to her patient.

She walked into the room and found the mother stroking Kyle's hair. The mother looked at her has she walked in. "He is asleep." She said with a small smile. "I arrived back here last night. I had to be two days without my baby."

"You were gone?" Alexandria asked.

"Yeah I had a business trip I couldn't get out of." The mother said. "I hate being away from him. He is my only baby you know.

"It must be hard to see him sick." Alexandria said with sympathy.

"Yes it is. I think it is just as hard on me as it is on him. I am so tired." The mother said.

"I am so tired of paperwork." O'Malley said then put a fry in his mouth.

"I got stuck on the vagina squad." Beth Shepherd said as she sat down.

"I got to do stitches. Better then you two." Karev said with a smile.

"I am sure my patients mother is making him sick." Alexandria said with a sigh.

"What makes you say that?" Hunt asked barley looking up from the book she was reading.

Alexandria named of all the reasons and the others agreed. "definitely Munchausen." Beth said.

"I have to go find res Shepherd." Alexandria Said leaving the group.

She found Res Shepherd with his dad. She almost wanted to wait but she needed to tell them. She approached them and both looked at her.

"Dr. Stevens. This is Kyle's CT results. Look and tell me if you see anything unusual." Res Shepherd said.

Alexandria was shocked at the opportunity. She went into the room and looked at the picture. She studied it for a moment to make sure she wasn't missing anything. "The results are normal." She said then straightened up. "I believe I know why."

"Do you know? Lets here it." Res Shepherd said. Dr. Shepherd seemed to be waiting to hear it as well. This made her nervous. What if she was wrong?

"I think the mother had Munchausen," She said sounding more confident than she felt.

"Really? Why?" Res Shepherd asked.

"Well they have been to other hospitals. She makes herself seem more like the victim, and most important she was gone for two days. She returned last night. Kyle was doing good until this morning. Now his symptoms have returned."

"You are accusing the mother?" Dr. Shepherd said.

Alexandria didn't take her eyes off her resident even though Dr. Shepherd was the one who spoke. "Is there and other visitors?

Res Shepherd Shook his head. "No there is not."

"Then Yes. I think the mother is the cause."

"well then let's get some blood to test. See if there is any toxins in his blood. I want a full work up." He said walking from the room.

"Good job Stevens." Dr. Shepherd said as he started to leave. He turned back to her. "I can see you will be as good as your mom." He gave her a smile before he left.

"I don't understand? Kyle's mother said. She looked at Alexandria then the other interns. It was now the next morning and they were again doing rounds. They all has to fight of the yawns.

"Why does Kyle need a physic consult?" She asked.

"It is not Kyle who needs a physic consult. Kyle needs his system flushed. They physic consult is for you. You are sick and need help." Res Shepherd said.

"What?" The mother said confused.

"Dr. Stevens you want to explain?" He asked.

"You have something called Munchausen syndrome. It is where you make your child sick purposely to get attention. You need help. If you don't get it this could get worse and you could end up losing Kyle to Child service's or worse you could end up killing Kyle." Alexandria took the mothers shaking hand. "Please let us help you."

The mother started to cry. "I never meant." She had to take a calming breath. "I never meant to hurt him." She said sadly.

"We know." Alexandria said. "We Know."

**Alexandria's thoughts: **Today was the day that would decide the rest of my life. I am tired and still feel like I have no clue what I am doing, But I think the rest of my life will be pretty damn good. I like the other interns in this little group. They are all children of the greats. And so am I.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews so I know I am doing. Thanks. **


End file.
